


Acting Like This Doesn't Matter Only Works If We Both Do It

by Shuppet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuppet/pseuds/Shuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when you combine two extremely troublesome people with hormone levels too high to count? A one-shot story between you and Shikamaru~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Like This Doesn't Matter Only Works If We Both Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had written when I was bored and isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors! Also, I posted this before on a different site, but that site is closing down so I'm just moving it~
> 
> Enjoy~

Sitting on the dirt before you and your squad mate Shikamaru Nara sat squad leader and long time confident Yamato. He had just collapsed of sudden head pains, and Shikamaru was now kneeling beside him. The three of you were traveling through the forested terrain of one of Konoha's restricted areas in order to find and deal with a certain large creature.

"Is it a migraine, Yamato-sensei?" Shikamaru asked, concerned. You shook your head just as Yamato started to nod. 

"It's not just a migraine. Look closely at the left side of his body. It's starting to droop. Even the left side of his face is looking loose. Where does your head hurt, Yamato-sama?" You asked him. When he gestured to the right side of his head, you nodded knowingly. 

"You know what's wrong with him?" Shikamaru asked, looking at you seriously as he stood. 

"He ate something he shouldn't have. Rinoke berries no doubt. They look like lychee nuts, but they carry a natural toxic that attacks and destroys the right hemisphere of the brain." You spoke quickly, because while you were not known as a particularly talented medical ninja, your family did have a history of expertise in all things herbology, so you knew very well what was causing Yamato's illness and the best natural antidote. "Luckily," You continued swiftly, "The Warland River root is the best natural antidote, and should be abundant in the river banks here. Yamato-sama, stay here and try to relax. Shikamaru and I will be back soon with a medicine for you, okay?" Nodding weakly and leaning back, Yamato closed his eyes while you and Shikamaru made your way quickly to a very nearby riverbank.

"Okay, so what does this root look like?" You heard Shikamaru ask as you rolled up your sleeves and tied back your [color] hair. 

"It's short, stout, and a deep purple color. It's usually buried deep in the mud, so start digging." You said simply, plunging your hands into the mud and sounding a tad bossier than you normally would. You weren't usually quite so straight forward and serious, but when Yamato started feeling ill, this very direct, business side of you came out. You couldn't help it, lives were on the line! Thankfully, Shikamaru had evidently nothing to say as you could hear him a few feet downstream start digging into the mud. 

Dirt lodged its way under your fingernails and stuck on your arm. You tossed handful after handful of mud to the side as you dug, searching in vain for the root. The water was cool, but not freezing. In fact, with the sun beating down on your back and shoulders the way it was, the water actually felt very nice. A short ways into the water, fish jumped out and back into the river, and the occasional bug hovered nearby before moving along. The whole atmosphere would have been rather relaxing had Yamato's situation not been so dire. Just as you started to feel frustrated by your own lack of success at finding the root, Shikamaru spoke up. 

"Hey, ______! I think I found one!" Jumping up and shaking your hands to get some of the mud off of them, you ran over to where Shikamaru was kneeling in the mud and looked down. His hole in the riverbank was larger than yours in circumference, and there peeking in from the side was indeed a dark purple Warland root. 

"That's perfect!" You quickly pulled a kunai from your pocket and began gently scraping around the root, trying to excavate it without cutting into it too much. Just like the sweat beading down from your forehead, you could also feel Shikamaru's gaze on your profile. You wiped your chin in your shirt's shoulder cloth while saying, "Could you maybe gather some water to boil? We're going to need it." 

"Oh, sure." Shikamaru got up immediately and walked a short ways into the river, bending over to fill the two canteens he had on his person. Accidentally or on purpose, your eyes flicked over towards his bent body, his ass in your full view. Either way, the corners of your lips turned up ever so slightly as you looked back down at the root, finally able to pull it from it's mud coffin. You set it aside, rising your hands and arms briefly in the water before rinsing it and standing up just in time with Shikamaru's return. 

"Yamato's going to need the water to wash this down. The juices from the root, while extremely medically valuable, taste like piss." You said truthfully, smiling despite feeling somewhat bad for Yamato. Beside you, Shikamaru seemed mildly amused.

"How unfortunate for Yamato-sensei." He said after a laugh. You nodded, but shrugged as well.

"I don't know when he decided to eat the berries, but he really should have known better." 

You then approached Yamato, who was still leaning against the tree that you left him at, looking more miserable than ever. Kneeling next to him, you placed the purple root in his hand, and held that hand up to his mouth. "Bite, chew, suck, spit. What you need to ingest is the juice, not the actual meat of the root, so once you've sucked it dry, spit it out and take another bite. Keep doing that until the pains in your head go away completely, okay?" You explained, pulling a weak nod from Yamato. As he took his first bite and the liquids from the root ran over his tongue, Yamato's eyes widened considerably and everything in his mouth flew out. 

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He shouted, staring at you as if you were trying to poison him rather than do the exact opposite. 

"I'm boiling some water to help you wash it down now, Yamato-sensei." Shikamaru said, to which you nodded in agreement. 

"Look, I know it tastes awful, but you really do have to eat it if you want to keep control of the left side of your body." With the face of a defeated puppy, Yamato frowned and leaned back again, bringing the root back to his mouth and taking another small bite. He cringed as he chewed and sucked down the vile tasting juices. Patting his shoulder, you stood up. Your arms still had a layer of dirt and grime over them, not to mention the sweat that coated the rest of your body at the moment, so you decided that now was as good a time as any to head over to the relatively tiny waterfall just up the river and wash up. "I'll be back!" You called to both Shikamaru and Yamato, grabbing your bag and leaving them without waiting for any sort of response. 

It wasn't long at all before you reached the waterfall. Shedding your outer garments, you were extremely pleased to find the water feeling close to perfect. It was cool like the rest of the river's water, but not too cold, and it fell hard enough to wash away the dried mud but not too hard to be painful. You sighed against the water as it cascaded over the your now barely clothed body. It felt good, your muscles rejoicing where you hadn't before realized that they were sore or tired before. You closed you eyes, your mind drifting as you simply let yourself enjoy the feel of the running water...

"______!!!" Snapping out of your trance and whipping around, you found Shikamaru standing a few yards away. Or rather, you found a tomato faced young man who highly resembled Shikamaru except for the fact that his hand was raised uncharacteristically over his eyes. 

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. What's up?" You asked casually, even smiling. Had he reacted differently, perhaps been staring at you unabashedly in your wet underwear rather than the way he looked now, you probably would have hidden your body from him. But you found it incredibly adorable the way his face reddened so much at just the sight of your undergarments and how he wouldn't so much as even look at you now. It practically gave you all the confidence in the world to stand there, unashamed. 

"You- You've been gone for soo long, Yamato-sensei asked me to look for you." He said quickly, still red and refusing to lower his hand from his eyes. 

"Oh! Whoops, guess the time escaped me. Say, do you think you could bring me my bag over there?" You asked pointing at your bag despite the fact that he wouldn't see it. Immediately however, he answered negatively. 

"Why can't you get it?!" He shouted incredulously. You frowned, slapping your hands firmly on your hips with a wet smack. 

"Shikamaru will you stop it?! Acting like this doesn't matter only works if we both do it! So would you please lower your hand and toss me my bag?" You called to him, stepping out from under the water now and crossing your arms over your midsection. You were aware that the stance made your breasts push together slightly, but quite honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

Reluctantly, Shikamaru lowered his hand and glanced at you. He looked almost angry, his cheeks keeping their red coloring, as he grabbed your bag and walked over. You could just barely hear him mutter, "...troublesome woman..." as he shoved the bag in your direction. You sighed.

"You know, if you want, we could do this again." You said quietly to him, causing him to look up into your face with wide, surprised eyes. You laughed a little at this reaction before continuing, "I mean, you can go back over there, and I'll pretend I haven't noticed you yet, and then when you say may name I can scream and hide myself. If that would make you more comfortable, that is." You spoke with your old, teasing humor back in your voice. It pleased you that even now blush found a way to become more prevalent in Shikamaru's cheeks as he turned away from you. 

"It's your fault anyway." He accused as he walked away. "Who just stands under the water for so long? Troublesome woman." You couldn't help laugh, ringing your hair out and redressing in your rinsed and dried clothes despite your undergarments still being a tad bit damp. Finally back with Yamato, who looked much better now than before, you found a small wooden cabin where there was once a clearing. 

"Whoa, you made us a cabin, Yamato-sama?" You asked, impressed, of a proud looking Sensei. 

"It was the least I could do for you two for saving me from that poison, even if your remedy tasted awful." He announced, showing you the inside of the cabin. There were two stories. The top had two bedrooms in it while the bottom had a small bathroom, a smaller kitchen, and a small middle room. Over all, the cabin was small, but it was so much better that a mat on the floor outside, so you were grateful. "We made some stew while you were gone. Help yourself!" And with that, Yamato headed upstairs. Alone again, you accepted the offer of stew graciously and did indeed help yourself. It was pretty good for Yamato, so you ate it happily. 

Once full, you noticed just how dark it had gotten outside and yawned instinctively. However, you felt a small amount of pressure in your abdomen as well, so you left the kitchen and made your way to the small bathroom in order to relieve yourself. You rapped your knuckles against the door, and when no answer was given you turned the doorknob and let yourself in. Clicking the door behind you, you turned but were stopped dead as a naked Shikamaru stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist just a few seconds too late. "AAH!" You shouted quickly, covering your entire, hot face with both of your hands. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked?!" You asked frantically, only to hear a chuckle. You dropped your hands slightly to look angrily at Shikamaru who stood there with one hand clutching his stomach and the other holding his towel around his waist as he laughed. "This isn't funny!" You shouted, face still red and turning quickly to grab the doorknob. However, no sooner had your hand touched the doorknob than had your entire body gone stiff. Without wanting to, your body turned to face Shikamaru's, and looking down you could see your shadows were connected. 

"Weren't you the one that said acting like it doesn't matter only works if both of us do it? What happened to that, ______?" He asked, a smirk sitting comfortably on his face. There was little more you could do but glare at him, literally. 

"I wasn't naked." You almost hissed, looking at Shikamaru's admittedly lean though muscular upper body, causing him to laugh again, though this time not as hard as before. The fact that he was enjoying this so much and that you couldn't even leave was enough to earn yet another glare from you. Even if the small drops of water slowly sliding down his chest were extremely attractive, and even if his laugh made your heart jump. He still deserved your angry eyes. 

"You might as well have been! ______, just admit it. It matters." He said finally, to which you childishly and defiantly stuck out your tongue. 

"Oh come now," This time when he spoke, he took a couple steps forward, bringing you a couple steps forward simultaneously. "Can't you just admit it?" He whispered, there being no need to speak any louder than a whisper now that his face tilted right over yours, your bodies close enough that you could feel heat emanating from his skin and onto yours. Your breath hitched, being this close to him while he was in nothing more than a towel. 

"I- I- I don't- Shikamaru..." You seemed to have lost the ability to form coherent sentences, or even thoughts for that matter. Your eyes were transfixed on his, and when he spoke again your knees threatened to buckle underneath you.

"Admit that you want to kiss me..." His breath brushed warmly against your pink cheeks, and now your half lidded eyes looked only at his soft lips as they slowly approached yours. Closing your eyes entirely, you felt his hand grab the back of your neck lightly and your lips touched once, twice, three times. With thinking about it, your hands floated to rest on his chest, skimming down slowly as you let your fingertips trace his muscles and back up before grabbing his face. Soon enough, your lips were moving against his with such hunger that you almost forgot where you were. That is, until you heard something heavy hit the floor, the sound quickly followed by the sensation of Shikamaru's other hand slipping sneakily up beneath the hem of your top. 

"Using your jutsu to take advantage of a helpless girl. I wouldn't have pegged you for the type." You teased, a bit breathless as he kissed your neck. 

"I released that jutsu long ago ______, you know that." He said into your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You realized this was true and laughed softly. Guess you were caught. 

"Guess so-OH!" You gasped sharply as you felt teeth nip at a sensitive part of you neck, which, despite the initial pain, felt criminally arousing. "Shikamaru!" You breathed his name, pressing up against him and feeling something lower on his body press up hard against the fabric of your bottoms. Just as your hands started traveling down his body and his started reaching up on yours you both heard something that stopped you in your tracks.

"______? Shikamaru?" Yamato's voice rang out questioningly from somewhere nearby in the cabin. Quickly, Shikamaru separated from you, pulling his towel back up and tying it once again around his waist while you straightened out your shirt and rubbed at your neck. Getting caught like this was out of the question, especially by someone you looked up to and respected as much as you did Yamato.

"Shit!" You cursed under your breath, looking at the doorway and then at Shikamaru's smirking face. 

"Later?" He whispered the question as you cracked the bathroom door and peered out of it for any signs of Yamato. You grinned, biting you bottom lip a bit as you slipped out of the bathroom, all coasts clear.

"We'll see." You said teasingly before clicking the door shut and hurrying up the stairs and away from the sound of Yamato's footsteps, undetected.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a last note, this is an old one and I don't write my Reader Inserts quite like this anymore. Just mentioning that real quick... Okay bye~


End file.
